


Wanna be with you all alone, take me home, take me home

by SkamLS (skamLS)



Category: SKAM (TV)
Genre: Bottom!Isak, Daddy Kink, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Other, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, Top!Even
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-19
Updated: 2017-05-19
Packaged: 2018-11-02 08:57:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10941189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skamLS/pseuds/SkamLS
Summary: Isak is hornyEven takes care of it (finally)





	Wanna be with you all alone, take me home, take me home

**Author's Note:**

> this is the first thing I ever write, be nice plz (or be honest idk)
> 
> It's bottom!isak and top!even, and also a little dom Even and sub Isak. A little. 
> 
> (Title is from Niall Horan - slow hands hehe)

Isak could feel his eyes on him. Always burning into him. He knew that Even loved those light blue tight jeans, and let’s be honest, that’s why Isak put them on tonight.  
  
This morning he had woken up and Even was looking as hot as ever, his hair a mess and lying spread on the bed without covers,  
wearing only tight black boxers.  
  
Waking up to that was a gift, but also a curse.  
They had been in a hurry this morning, which meant that Isak couldn’t take advantage of the hot piece of shit he woke up next to.  
  
This lead to Isak texting Even all day, being distracted by daydreaming about Even’s body.  
  
And Even was obviously doing the same thing, telling Isak exactly what he wanted to do to him tonight.  
  
Isak loved it. He loved knowing that Even was thinking about him, and he loved Even praising Isak’s body and his "skills".  
  
To get through the party without actually combusting was a challenge. All he could think about was their earlier text conversations,  
and Even’s eyes on him, always looking at him with that heated look.  
  
Isak could barely look back.  
He wouldn’t be able to contain himself if he did, and he knew it.  
  
And Even knew it. He could see Even smirking in the corner of his eye.  
  
Isak was leaning against a wall, talking to Magnus and Mahdi. Even was on the other side of the room, talking to Jonas.  
  
Even and Jonas was getting along so well and it made Isak smile while listening to Mahdi talking about the girl he just started seeing.  
  
He turned his head to the side to look at Even, and _yes, he was staring at him._ Jonas was talking excitedly about something,  
articulating with his hands. Even was nodding but his eyes were on Isak. Always on Isak.  
  
And Even gave him that grin that only Isak knew what it meant. Even could make Isak blush even when he was on the other side of the room.  
  
Because damn, he knew what that grin meant, and what that look meant. He wanted Isak so bad. Just as fucking bad as Isak wanted him.  
  
Shit, it was hard to concentrate on anything else.  
  
Magnus and Mahdi had apparently decided to go get more drinks, and Isak followed.  
  
They passed Even and Jonas, as Even put his arm out in front of him, blocking his way.

  
“Hey sweetheart”

  
  
“Hey babe”

  
  
Even’s big hand grabbed the side of his waist and pulled him in, and down, down towards him.  
  
Isak’s head was spinning a little. He realized he was getting pretty drunk, and he was content with that.  
He loved drunk sex so fucking much.  
  
He was on Even’s lap all of a sudden, and Even breathed into his ear, hot breath making Isak’s body shiver.  
  
  
“Fuck those jeans on you baby.. You’re so fucking hot… can’t wait to take you home..”  
  
  
The whispers made Isak lose his breath for a second. _Fuck.  
_  
He turned his face to face Even, and Even’s breath smelled like beer. Isak thought that Even obviously was getting pretty drunk too,  
his eyes half lidded, only a few inches from Isak’s face.  
  
Isak bit his lip because _fuck,_ he couldn’t wait to be taken home by Even either.  
  
Even’s lips were on his, tounge deep into Isak’s mouth, like he was dragging the whimpers out of him.  
  
Isak felt hands all over his thighs, and shit he loves those hands so much.  
  
They’re big and they’re manly. Just like Isak likes it. And, Even knows how to use them.  
Knows how to make Isak lose all control, letting Even do whatever he wants to him.  
  
  
“when are we leaving baby..” Isak whispered into Even’s mouth  
  
  
“mmhh, Jonas and I was just about to mix some drink he told me about, you’ll have to wait some more babe..”  
  
  
Shit, Jonas! Isak suddenly remembered. He looked to his side and Jonas was not there anymore.  
  
  
“fine… but I’m expecting some rewards later for making me beg for it all day..” Isak said while standing up and taking Even’s hand.  
  
  
Even giggled and smacked his butt as they went to the kitchen to grab that drink with the boys.

Isak didn’t know how many more hours had passed, but that one drink turned into many more.  
  
He was definitely very drunk now, and Even wasn’t doing any better himself.  
  
Damn, Even looks good in that blue and white plaid shirt.. and those black jeans that always makes Isak amazed over his boyfriend’s legs.  
They’re so long. Even is so tall. Even is so much taller than him. Bigger than him. And _yes, Isak is fucking turned on.  
_  
He watches Even holding his glass and putting it to his lips, taking a big sip. His hand covering almost the whole glass. Veins so visible..  
  
  
“Isak? How are you doing?” Jonas suddenly asked  
  
  
“uhh.. good, I’m good..” Isak got out

 

“Fuck Isak you’re so drunk hahah!” Magnus laughed

 

“whatever”  
  
  
Isak bottomed up his glass to get the last drink, and put it down on the table.  
He didn’t wanna wait anymore now. He’d been thinking about Even’s body all day, Even’s hands, Even’s chest, Even’s dick..  
  
  
“Can we leave now Evy.. pleeeasee…”  
  
  
“since you’re begging so nice Issy…. Let’s go then”  
  
  
*

 

Even pushed him up against the wall before they even entered their apartment.  
  
Held Isak’s hips and pressed him against the wall at the same time as he pressed his body against him.  
Isak could feel his boner against his, and fuck he just wanted Even’s cock already.  
  
But Even was a real tease, always taking control, always being so dominant.  
  
Isak fucking loved it. He fucking loved Even doing whatever he wanted to him, because Even always knew how to make him feel so fucking good.  
  
Isak was drunk and desperate, but he wanted to tease back.  
So when Even tried kissing him, Isak pushed his head back against the wall.  
  
Even looked at him and then chased his lips again, and Isak pulled away. They were so so close, literally breathing into each other’s mouths.  
  
Even’s hands went from his waist to his ass and he grabbed it hard, almost lifting Isak’s feet from the floor.  
  
Isak let out a content moan, still so so close to Even’s lips, but not yet kissing.  
  
He looked into Even’s eyes which were darker than the usual light blue they used to be.  
Isak took a grip of Even’s jaw and bit his lower lip hard, making Even let out the same content moan that Isak just did.

Even was pressing his lower body so hard against him, hands still on his ass.

  
  
  
“fuck baby… fuck… your cock is so hard… so hard for me…” Even panted

  
  
  
And yes, Isak was fucking hard, and Even was just as hard, pressing his cock against his.

  
  
  
“I want you evy, I want you so bad.. been waiting all day for you to fuck me..” isak whined

 

“oh god isak.. gonna make it up to you.. treat you so good.. make you sob out my name”

  
  
  
All Isak could do was moan loudly as Even started dragging them towards their apartment door, unlocking it.  
  
Shoes and jackets were flying everywhere, and then they finally kissed, tounges licking each other wetly and filthy.  
  
Even was pushing Isak while walking, leading the way, and suddenly his legs hit the kitchen table.  
  
Even grabbed the back of Isak’s thighs to help him up on the table, and Isak wrapped his legs around Even’s waist, still licking into his mouth, lips so wet.  
  
Even’s hands were all over Isak’s thighs, he fucking loves Isak’s thighs so much.

  
  
  
“fuck I love you” Even said into Isak’s open mouth

 

  
“I love you too, shut up..”

 

Even’s hand went up to Isak’s jaw.

  
  
  
“don’t tell your daddy to shut up”  he hissed, eyes dark but a smile playing on his lips

  
  
  
Isak gasped loud. Fuck he was weak for this, so so weak for this and Even knew it.  
Even loved it too. Taking control over Isak.

  
  
  
“o..okay daddy”

 

  
Even licked on Isak’s lips, making Isak almost beg for him to kiss him again.  
  
He started unbuttoning that amazingly hot shirt off Even’s upper body, revealing his even hotter chest and abs.  
  
Before Isak could touch him, Even reached up to drag Isak’s shirt off too. Then Isak finally got to reach out and touch Even’s naked upper body,  
touching his lower abdomen, touching his abs, touching his chest.  
  
Even groaned and bent forward to bite on Isak’s neck.  
  
  
“ahhh fuck Even... shit..”  
  
  
“you want it pretty bad huh? Don’t you?”

“I do, I want you to fucking fuck me.. I need you to…”  
  
  
As he said that, Even took a pinch on his left nipple and squeezed it between his fingers, making Isak moan loudly. Fuck, Even knew all his weaknesses and kinks.  
He could literally drive Isak completely crazy, almost blacking out from lust.  
  
  
“you’re so hot isak… so fucking hot and beautiful…”  
  
  
With one hand still pinching Isak’s nipple, the other one went up to his throat.  
He took a steady grip around it, at the same time as he pushed his tounge into his mouth, making Isak let out all kinds of noises.

“I need you Even, I need you..”  
  
  
“say please”  
  
  
“please Even, please I need your cock so bad.. I want to feel you in my mouth.. please”  
  
  
Finally, Even unbuttoned his jeans and pulled them off, kicking them away.  
  
Now he had white boxers, and Isak could so clearly see his big hard dick through the thin fabric.  
He licked his lips, and Even took a grip around Isak’s hips, dragging him off the table.  
  
  
Isak, still wearing those tight jeans, went down on his knees in front of his incredibly hot boyfriend.  
He fucking loves Even’s cock so bad. Loves to see it. Loves to feel it.  
  
Feel it against his own, feel it pressing into him making his nerves scream, or feel it deep down his throat.  
  
He licked his lips again before putting his hand up, lightly palming Even over his boxers. Damn he’s so fucking hard.  
  
He leans forward to breathe hot air against it, while lightly giving kisses with his wet lips.  
This makes Even grab a handful of his curls, holding onto him hard.  
  
He can’t wait any longer, so he grabs the elastic band and slowly pulls it down, revealing how hard Even’s cock actually is, practically throbbing, craving Isak’s mouth.

  
He looks up at Even, who is already looking down at him, biting his lip.

  
  
“taste it baby.. taste it”  
  
  
Isak takes the tip lightly into his mouth, sucking the pre cum off of it, swallowing it down.  
  
Even’s grip at his hair tightens even harder, pulling at it, pulling Isak’s head against him.  
  
Isak licks along his big cock, making it wet and sloppy, before he takes it into his mouth. Even knows Isak can take it, and that he likes it,  
so he starts moving instantly, fucking Isak’s wet little mouth.

  
  
“fuck you feel so good isak.. look so hot with your sweet lips around my dick..”

 

Isak can only look up at Even and moan onto his cock as Even keeps on pushing it deep down into his throat while pulling his hair so hard.  
  
Isak’s eyes tear up because he almost can’t breathe, but fuck he loves it so much, choking on Even’s cock. He wouldn’t mind if it became his cause of death honestly.  
  
Even’s other hand goes to Isak’s mouth, pushing two fingers in there with his cock, pulling at Isak’s cheek, making him chase them with his tounge.  
  
Isak sobs and whimpers and just takes everything Even is giving him, taking it so good.  
Then Even pulls out, dragging Isak up from the floor, and licking Isak’s wet swollen lips.  
  
  
“sit back baby”  
  
  
“what”  
  
  
“sit back on the table” Even says as he unbuttons Isak’s jeans  
  
  
Isak backs towards the table again, his jeans hanging loose on his hips.  
  
He sits back up on the table, Even takes two big steps towards him and pulls Isak’s jeans and boxers down in one drag.   
  
Isak looks down at Even’s hands, roaming his thighs, gripping hard. They’re so close to his hard cock, and he craves them on him.  
  
  
“please…” isak whines

 

“no”

 

“fuck…”

 

 

Even bends forward and sucks on his neck, leaving a mark, while still roaming his thighs. One hand goes up to Isak’s chest, pushing him down on the table.  
  
Isak is laying with his back on the table, legs around Even’s hips.  
  
Even grabs his calves and pushes his legs up, spreading Isak wide open.  
  
Isak breathes hard, just relishing in being submissive for Even, being so exposed and out there.  
  
Even presses kisses all along his inner thighs, making Isak wanna grab his head and just push him down. But he doesn’t. He knows his daddy wouldn’t approve.

 

“fuuuckkk” isak cries out as Even bites down with his teeth  
  
  
“mhh.. so good baby..”  
  
  
He licks the mark that he bit on his inner thigh, licks closer to his ass and Isak squirms, just craving Even, craving his touch.  
  
His tounge goes to Isak’s balls, licking them, sucking them. His tounge then goes up on Isak’s dick, licking the underside of it, making Isak moan out “Even..!” ,  
and then his tounge goes down again, tracing his tight hole.  
  
  
As his tounge touches him right there, Isak’s legs kick up in the air, and Even grabs a harder hold of them.  
  
As Even full on rims his ass, Isak feel like he’s gonna faint from pleasure, finally getting it, finally.

  
  
  
“touch your nipples for me baby”

  
  
  
And Isak applies, grabbing his nipples between his thumb and index finger, squeezing.  
He lets out a long loud moan, making Even moan too against his ass.  
  
  
“I need you .. Even…”  
  
  
“so needy darling… so needy for me… tell me what you want”  
  
  
“I want your cock, I need your cock inside me, I want you to fuck me, please”  
  
  
“please…?”

 

“please daddy..”

  
Even groans and spits down on Isak’s dick, making Isak gasp.  
  
  
“want me to touch your dick?”

 

“yes, yes Even, please touch me”

  
  
Isak looks at it and he sees Even’s spit dripping down from it, and he feel like he’s gonna combust. He literally can’t take anymore.  
  
But he fucking loves it. Loves it when Even does this to him. Teases him, dominates him.  
  
Even takes his index finger and starts rubbing his spit all around the head of his dick, before leaning down to lick it all off, pre cum and all.  
  
Isak kinda screams at the touch of Even’s tounge against his cock.  
And then Even pulls away, grinning down at Isak’s flustered face.

  
  
“Even..”  
  
  
“I want you on all fours on our bed”  
  
  
Isak has never gotten up so quickly, kissing Even deep as they make their way to the bed.

He doesn’t even have time to get down on the bed before Even pushes him. He falls down on his back, spread out on the bed, as Even looks at him with heated eyes, licking his lips. Isak feel like he’s melting under his gaze.  
  
And then, before he has time to turn around, Even is faster again, taking control.  
  
Even leans over him, knees on the sides of Isak’s legs, hands grabbing Isak’s wrists, while he licks down from his neck down his stomach.  
  
Isak’s dick twitches and _he wants. him. so. bad_. Even licks and kisses on his hipbones while rubbing his chest and his sides.  
  
  
“now turn around for me issy”  
  
  
Isak instantly does as he says, and Even stands up and walks away. He comes back three seconds later with lube in his hand.  
  
He opens the bottle and drips it all over Isak’s ass cheeks and hole. It’s cold and it makes him shiver. Even takes two fingers, rubbing it around.  
  
  
“babe… do you want me inside of you?”  
  
  
“please. Please finger me, please”  
  
  
“good boy…” Even says as he squeezes one finger in, making Isak let out a long whine.  
  
  
“so good for me.. so good for daddy”  
  
  
“ahhh yess”  
  
  
Even starts moving his finger, knowing he’s not on the right spot yet, making Isak lose it even more first.

 

“more.. Even..”  
  
  
He then presses another finger in, making Isak open up so good, so needy.  
He moves his fingers inside of him, making him ready, making him absolutely crazy.

Isak moans for his life, and pushes back against Even’s fingers.  
  
  
“that’s right, fuck yourself on my fingers”  
  
  
*BAM* and Isak feels his right ass cheek burn. *BAM* and it burns even more, as he lets out sobs.  
  
  
“.. I’m… I’m going crazy Even..”  
  
  
Even keeps pushing his fingers inside of him a few times, before dragging them out.  
Isak thinks that he’s finally getting Even’s dick inside him, he’s finally getting fucked.  
  
But Even walks around the bed and stands on the side of it, his hard cock right in front of Isak’s face.  
  
Isak looks up into his eyes and without a doubt takes his whole length into his mouth, moaning from feeling Even in his mouth again.  
  
  
“spin your ass around a little for me”  
  
  
Isak moves his lower body closer to the edge of the bed, closer to where Even stands, so he’s almost vertical on the bed now,  
bending his neck a little to still suck Even’s cock.  
  
Even then reaches down behind Isak, pressing two fingers in easily. Isak moans and whines, muffled by Even’s dick in his mouth.   
  
  
Even presses another finger in, starting to fuck Isak faster with them, still consciously not on the right spot.  
  
Isak feels like he’s gonna fall apart right there on the bed, Even’s fingers deep inside his ass,  
Even’s cock deep in his throat, making him choke and tear up.  
  
Before he met Even he could never have imagined how much he’d love choking.

  
Choking on Even’s cock, or having Even’s hands hard around his throat while being fucked.  
It was something about how submissive it made him feel, and how not getting oxygen made him even more sensitive, even more dizzy and even more horny.

Even is pressing so hard now, and Isak feels so filled up and amazing.  
  
He grabs his hair and pulls his head away, leaving Isak chasing his dick with his mouth. But Even also drags his fingers out, and flips Isak around on his back.  
  
He’s seeing how flushed his face is, how gone he looks, how damn fucking horny he is. Isak grabs Even’s neck, pulling him down into a filthy kiss,  
while they grind their hard cocks against each other, both of them craving some friction.  
  
Even then grabs the bottle of lube again, and lifts Isak’s legs up, feet on his shoulders.  
He drips some more lube all over his ass, and pushes two fingers in while spitting down on Isak’s dick again.

  
_Fuck Isak loves it when he does that. He loves it. Fuck._

He can't take his eyes of the spit pouring down, the view itself makes him just wanna scream.   
  
Even then grabs his own dick, teasing Isak’s hole with the tip..  
  
  
“beg for it baby, beg for it”  
  
  
“I need your cock Even, I need it, please, give it to me, please, fuck me..” it comes out as squeaks.

Even smacks the inside of his thigh hard with an open hand, which make Isak lose his breath, and he keeps teasing his hole, pressing lightly.

  
Isak looks at Even’s dark eyes, at his plump lips, and he can’t help but bite his own lip hard, and in the same second Even pushes his big cock  
inside of him and he’s suddenly screaming “OH GOD! FUCK”

Even is not moving though, and he puts one hand on Isak’s jaw, rubbing his thumb across his cheek, opening up his mouth.  
  
The other hand pushes three fingers into Isak’s mouth and Isak can feel how his body just screams for Even.  
  
He starts licking at the fingers in his mouth, sucking at them while looking into Even’s eyes, which are looking back at him intensively.  
Even’s free hand goes down to Isak’s hip, grabbing it hard, pushing him down into the mattress, marking him.  
  
  
“fuck me” isak whispers on his fingers  
  
  
Even’s mouth drops open, and he starts moving out of Isak, slowly, teasingly, almost all the way out before he pushes in hard again, making Isak gasp at his breath.  
  
He starts thrusting into his boy, Isak putting his feet down on the mattress, lifting his hips up, clutching the sheets with his hands.

They quietly work together to find the perfect angle and -  
  
  
“FU CK YES!!"  
  
  
\- Even knows they’ve found it.  
  
  
He keeps thrusting into Isak in that exact angle, and Isak looks like he’ll break from pleasure every time he hits his prostate hard.  
  
Even leans down to lick into Isak’s mouth, fingers still in there.  
  
  
“you take me so good baby.. so good”  
  
  
He removes his fingers from his mouth, brushing his fingers through the curls on Isak’s forehead, moving them back to his neck to take a steady grip on his hair.  
  
He press kisses to his neck, up to his ear, breathing out hot air, nibbling at his earlobe.  
  
Isak bends his head up, giving more access to his throat. Even takes that as an invite, and bites his neck while moving his hand up to grab it hard.  
  
He presses down just the right amount for Isak to start feeling the adrenaline coming, his head getting dizzy, his senses getting sharper.

  
_Fuck Even feels so good like this. Fuck fuck fuck.._  
  
Even suddenly loosen the grip on his throat, and Isak looks down, gasping for air. He sees Even’s big cock moving inside of him, how he feels so fucking good every time the head of it rubs against his spot. He sees how hard his own dick is, pre cum all over the tip.  
  
He starts moving his hand to touch himself when Even grabs his arm.

“No. you can’t touch yourself. I’m gonna make you cum so good baby, just from my cock inside of you, okay?”  
  
  
Isak nods and moans when Even presses his arm down above his head.  
  
  
“can I .. can I ride you? Wanna ride you”

“you wanna fuck yourself on my cock issy, is that it? Is that what you want?”  
  
  
“yes” isak whimpers  
  
  
“say it”

“I wanna fuck myself on your cock, please daddy”

Even groans loudly and the sound makes Isak’s dick twitch, as Even flips them around, still inside of him.  
  
  
“show me. Show me how you make yourself feel good on my dick”

Isak leans back, hands on Even’s thighs, pushing himself up and then slowly down, feeling so fucking filled up, hitting the right spot immediately.  
  
Even pinches his left nipple with one hand and grabs his ass with the other.  
  
  
“You’re so beautiful babe, so fucking beautiful Iss”  
  
  
Isak’s dick is leaking all over Even’s stomach, more and more for each time he hits the spot.  
  
Even moves his hand from pinching Isak’s nipple to caress his chest, down his abs, teasing his hands around Isak’s dick without touching it.  
  
He knows his baby is good, he knows he can cum without being touched, and he knows it’s more intense that way.

He can't help but licking his lips though, at the sight of Isak bobbing up and down, cock leaking over his stomach. 

He takes two fingers, swiping the pre cum up, and pushes the fingers into Isak's mouth. Isak moans and intensively licks all of it up, swallowing. 

He rubs his thumb quickly over Isak's slit, putting it to his own lips, making Isak almost lose his rhythm.  
  
  
“so good for me.. so good” Even groans

“Even.. Even…”

“yes babe, yes..”

Even drags himself up so he’s also sitting. He licks Isak’s chest, his nipples, bites at them and it makes Isak squirm in his lap.  
  
Isak’s hands go to Even’s neck, holding onto his hair for dear life.  
Even looks up at his beautiful boy, he looks totally gone, eyelids heavy as he looks into Even’s eyes.  
  
Both of their mouths are wide open, panting, lips almost pressed together but not quite, just breathing In each other’s breaths  
and moans as Isak keeps fucking down on Even’s cock.  
  
  
“ah shit issy.. chill.. wait.. ‘m gonna cum.. just.. wait..”

Isak stops but still keeps rocking back and forth and Even can’t take it so he grabs Isak’s hips, throwing them down on the side,  
turning Isak around, laying behind him.

He grabs Isak’s chin.  
  
  
“did I not tell you to wait?”

“sorry.. I’ll listen to you, anything you want, anything”  
  
  
Isak’s hands are clutching the sheets again, waiting impatient for Even to start fucking him again.  
He finally does, while licking and sucking on his neck, grabbing his asscheek hard. Every thrust brings out a loud moan from Isak, or a “fuck”,  “shit”,  “god”, “Even”,  “yes”.

He smacks down hard with his hand on Isak’s ass, and Isak cries out a OH

“Harder Even, please, more, fuck”  
  
  
And Even keeps going harder, faster, deeper, as Isak keeps begging him for more.  
  
  
“Fuck I’m gonna cum evy, I’m gonna cum, can I?”  
  
  
“baby I wanna see your pretty face” Even says and he pulls out, and crawls on top of Isak again, back to how they started.  
  
  
He lifts Isak’s legs up unto his shoulders, getting a nice view of both Isak’s flushed face and on his hole.  
  
He contemplates teasing Isak some more but decides that _fuck, I want to make him lose it now, make him cum all over his own stomach as he cries out my name.._  
  
So he pushes into Isak hard, watching his own cock going in and out of his hole, and how Isak’s loud moans matches to when he thrusts in.  
  
Isak is starting to sound more incoherent, just calling out different curses mixed with crying out Even’s name and whimpering noises.  
  
  
Even is so close to cumming and he knows Isak is too, just waiting to see his baby tipping over the edge, because of his dick slamming into him,  
hitting his prostate good over and over again.  
  
_Fuck he’s so hot  
_  
Even grabs his throat, holding on, knows it will intensify Isak’s orgasm, make his whole body shake.  
  
  
Isak is looking into Even’s eyes but his head is so dizzy and he feels like everything will turn black any second, Even’s hand on his throat making Even’s cock inside of him feel even more intense. He grabs Even’s hair, clutching it hard, he is so close, so close…  
  
  
He don’t even know what kinds of filthy shit is coming out of his mouth, he only hear Even say back  
  
  
“good baby, that’s right, cum for me, you’re so hot,so hot like this, you feel so good, cum isak, show me, show me”  
  
  
and Isak can’t breathe and FUCK, and Even takes his other hand and smacks the inside of Isak’s thigh hard as fuck with his open hand, and that makes it go black before his eyes.  
  
He’s tipping over the edge, Even still slamming into him hard, his hand still on his throat,  
and Isak’s whole body is shaking and squirming out of pleasure, and he’s trying to catch a glimpse of Even’s face looking down at him,  
telling him how fucking pretty he is, how hot he is, and then he feels Even is coming, he feels his cum pulsating out inside of him.  
  
“fuuuckk Isak…” Even cries out, _and fuck he’s so hot when he cums inside of him like that.  
  
  
_  
  
“you’re so hot when you cum inside of me”

They’re both still catching their breaths, as Even spreads Isak's cheeks, watching it pour out of him.

"can i taste?" Isak asks

Even bends down, leaping his tounge over Isak's fucked hole, gathering his cum in his mouth. He reaches up for Isak's face, shoving his tounge into his mouth, kissing deeply, letting it over to Isak. He can feel Isak's dick twitching a little at the act. 

He then looks down on Isak’s stomach, all spread in Isak’s cum.

  
He looks Isak in the eyes, smirks, and leans down to make out with his abs, licking all his cum, swallowing it down.  
  
Isak looks at him with big eyes, still panting.   
  
He then comes up to Isak, putting his arm around him, kissing his lips softly, their gazes meet and they can’t stop smiling.

“Fuck I love you”

“I love you too, shut up”

**Author's Note:**

> English is not my first language so i'm sorry for any mistakes.  
> okay I hope you liked this, but feel free to give criticism! BYEEEE


End file.
